


Uniforms

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Costume Party [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Everyone loves a man in uniform.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Costume Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793272
Kudos: 15





	Uniforms

The holodeck was lively once again. The costume party was such a hit last year that the crew decided to revive the program with its colorful disco ball. They had a them this time: 19th to 20th century costume. Kathryn poured herself a glass of punch. She put the ladle back down into the bowl and took a few sips from her cup.

A voice nearby warned, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"I heard that someone spiked the punch."

"Oh?" Kathryn said and drank the rest of her cup. "Tastes good," she said and looked him over.

"Too bad you can't have any. I'm sure the old U.S. Air Force wouldn't appreciate of one its officers drinking and flying...especially with you luck with shuttles...I mean airplanes, Chakotay," she winked.

"As an ancient humanitarian nurse, you should be able to easily patch me back up."

"Not if this Red Cross nurse's punch was indeed spiked."

"I guess we're both in danger. I had some punch, too. I believe it may be the work of a spy," he looked and nodded in Tom's direction. Tom happened to be wearing binoculars around his neck with a floral shirt and Bermuda pants as part of his birdwatcher's costume.

"I see. Perhaps the spy's focus is on the _birds_. I fear for them," Kathryn decided to play along with his spy story.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to safety," Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn said, "Anything for a man in uniform," and batted her eyes. Chakotay extended his arm and he and Kathryn went AWOL.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this was meant as I one-shot, left this open for possible future chapters. I dunno.
> 
> Written 5/9/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
